


Maybe It's Just You

by jaskiersvalley (connorssock)



Series: Geraskier Week [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Assumed Asexuality, Get Together, M/M, Sexuality Discovery, demisexual geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/jaskiersvalley
Summary: Sex wasn’t something Geralt was overly fond of or needed. He just assumed that it was something to do with being a Witcher. When he felt the need, once in a blue moon, he paid for company but otherwise was quite content. Except, Jaskier entered the picture and turned his world upside down by just being himself.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650898
Comments: 17
Kudos: 458





	Maybe It's Just You

All through life, Geralt had never quite understood sex. Well, he understood how it works and its function but he never quite experienced that pull of need everybody seemed to talk about. There was the odd time he thought it might feel nice but whenever he paid for company to indulge, he always came away feeling hollow. Sure, there was a pleasant aspect to it but it wasn’t one that Geralt could claim to be earth shattering or mind blowing.

When Jaskier came along with his voracious appetite for, well, everything and everyone, Geralt never said a word. If that was how Jaskier experienced life, that was fine by him. And not once did Jaskier seem intent on shoving his views onto Geralt. Whereas other before him had tried to push him into encounters, set Geralt up with women and men in the hopes of him finally having a roll in a bed that made him see the appeal, Jaskier never did that.

“I see a pair of lovely sisters by the bar, wish to join me to see if they’re amenable to two rugged men’s attention?”

“No.” And that was that. Jaskier approached the women by himself, smiled and when one of them glanced towards Geralt with a questioning look, Jaskier smoothly directed them away.

It happened on a few occasions, Jaskier suggesting some outing or party for Geralt to join him on but each refusal was taken at face value. That was something Geralt deeply appreciated about Jaskier. He never pushed, never nagged and the one time he encountered Geralt leaving a brothel, he didn’t even comment.

Over time, Geralt grew to appreciate Jaskier’s company. The silence was always filled. Whether it was song, chatter, snuffles and sneezes, it was safe to say Jaskier couldn’t exist in silence. As annoying as it had been to start with, it was one of the many things Geralt had grown to like about him. His humour and wit were sharp, scathingly so at times while awfully awkward and painful at others. Sometimes Geralt liked to tease him with the “best of” compliments and put downs Jaskier had managed to utter. It usually earned him a friendly punch to the shoulder.

Just existing alongside Jaskier was fun. Gradually, Geralt grew to not just tolerate or enjoy but actively seek out the bard’s company. He began to look forward to travelling between hunts when it was just the two of them and Roach. Those were the times he had Jaskier’s unbridled attention, no barriers between them, nothing distracting either of them.

That was another thing that Geralt couldn’t get to grips with. Of late, he had felt uncomfortable when Jaskier flirted in taverns, smiled and disappeared for a night. He couldn’t put into words why but it bothered him.

“I don’t like it when you flirt,” he blurted out one night.

“Would you prefer it if I flirted with you, my dear Witcher?” Jaskier threw a wink his way.

“No.” The word was out of Geralt’s mouth before he even had time to consider it.

“Then, my one true White Wolf, all I can say is: deal with it.”

Only, Geralt didn’t know how to. Now that Jaskier had opened his eyes to the possibility of flirting with him, such thoughts occupied Geralt’s waking thoughts. He wondered how he would feel if Jaskier did direct his attention to him. If the smiles, winks and sometimes horrible compliments were for Geralt. Such thoughts had him blushing.

He had hoped that the thoughts would leave him after a few days. But they didn’t. If anything, they got worse. Geralt’s eyes were drawn to Jaskier’s lips. He could imagine kissing the bard. That had never happened before and Geralt was having a bit of a crisis. He knew Jaskier, they were friends. And yet he found himself wanting more.

Going to a whore house didn’t help. Even if he thought about Jaskier while with someone else, it still left him feeling unsatisfied and used. Like something was missing that only Jaskier had.

“I want you to flirt with me,” Geralt announced in the corner of an inn they were staying at. All through food, Jaskier’s eyes had been flitting over the other customers, trying to decide who he could charm and bed.

The look Geralt got at his request was one he couldn’t read. “Would you now?” Jaskier’s lips tugged up into a smile. “And why’s that?”

No words were enough to explain and Geralt’s eyes flitted between Jaskier’s gaze and lips as he shrugged. All he knew was that Jaskier was someone special. Someone Geralt had slowly developed feelings for, ones he had never experienced in the past.

“Nobody’s had a connection with me before,” he tried to explain. Something changed in Jaskier’s gaze then, some kind of soft understanding. He reached up and traced Geralt’s bottom lip with a thumb.

“We’ll take this at your pace then. Find what works for us.”

He made it sound so simple, so natural. Like everyone was the same as Geralt even if he’d never found anyone like himself. True to his words, Jaskier didn’t press Geralt, never demanded more than he could give. Kisses were chaste to start with, only slowly deepening as Geralt found himself getting more comfortable. He had certainly felt surprised when, after making out for half an hour, his trousers were tented, that hadn’t happened before and he was apologising before he knew it. A hand on Geralt’s cheek stopped him, soft reassurances that it was okay were dropped between small kisses. Jaskier showed him how very much okay it was. And, for the first time, Geralt lay in bed, sated and understanding what all the fuss had been about.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is more my stomping ground for short headcanons and where prompts can be left - @jaskiersvalley


End file.
